


[Untitled] 6.06 Speculation

by redqueenoctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Octavia and Diyoza race through time to find a way to fix Octavia's hand.    [Speculation for 6x06 [unfinished]]





	[Untitled] 6.06 Speculation

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** well, I was planning to finish this, but then that sneak peek was released and now it makes no goddamn sense to go on, so here's the beginning of my fic...

Octavia was too tired, she couldn’t keep going.

First her hand, now it was spreading.

_What the hell was happening?_

Her skin, her bones were all withering. Everything hurt.

“I can’t,” she told Diyoza. “I can’t go any further.”

They halted under a tree. Octavia collapsed against its trunk and Diyoza took a deep breath, her condition wasn’t helping the chase after Xavier either.

Diyoza looked over at Octavia. The young woman was breathing heavily, she didn’t a lot of time left. She thought about what had happened.

“Temporal flare,” Diyoza realized suddenly. Speaking mostly to herself, she continued, “That’s what he said. A _temporal_ flare.”

“The one time I actually want to survive…” Octavia rasped. “And I’m dying of old age.” She chuckled sarcastically. “Figures.”

“Hey!”

The sudden shout stopped Octavia’s lament short.

“You’re gonna be okay,” Diyoza promised. “I’m gonna find that bastard and make him help you.”

“Okay,” Octavia muttered with difficulty, as she struggled to stand. “Let’s move.”

“No,” the other woman said decisively. “You’re not going anywhere like that. You would only slow me down.”

Octavia scoffed. “Screw you.”

Diyoza smiled. She grew fonder of the former Red Queen each passing minute.

“You know I’m right.”

She sighed, finally too tired to argue. “Fine.”

Diyoza took a deep breath and looking back the young man, she hoped she would not return too late to help.

Diyoza saw the shadow move briskly through the woods. Away from her.

_There he was!_

Xavier was a fast son of a bitch, but even with a baby in her belly, Charmaine Diyoza was not one to quit.

She ran like hell.

And before long, she grabbed Xavier by the jacket and pushed him against the trunk of a tree. She pointed a gun at him.

“What the hell is happening with my friend?” she demanded. “And how do I fix her?”

“No offense,” Xavier began. “but from what I heard, you two aren’t exactly friendly.”

She pushed further against the tree.

“Answer the question.”

Xavier’s entire demeanor sobered up.

“She’s dying. She got hit by a Temporal Flare. She’ll age quickly and die of old age before you know it.”

_She was just a kid..._

“No,” Diyoza was in shock. She put the chamber of the gun against the man’s head. “No! There has to be a cure, right?”

Xavier feared almost nothing, but he had no wish to die. And the woman currently holding him at gunpoint seemed to be not only determined but, most likely, a good shot too. No point in pissing her off.

“Maybe,” he finally said.

“Then ‘maybe’ will have to do for now.” She released the hold on him and pushed him forward, gun still pointed at him. “Move.”

*******

Octavia has nearly passed out entirely by the time Diyoza came back with Xavier.

“Hey, Octavia…” Diyoza shook Octavia’s shoulder, trying to rouse her. “Rise and shine, kid. We gotta go.”

She opened her eyes, startled when she saw Xavier.

“It’s okay.” Diyoza helped her up from the ground and looped an arm around her shoulders. Her gun still on her right hand, in case their new pal got any ideas.

She turned to Xavier, “Lead the way.”

*******


End file.
